fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
User Model Registration
Guidelines To reserve models, or list the models you already have taken, please list them under your heading. If any models are here, they cannot be used with any other roleplay account(s), unless given to permission to use the same model under certain circumstances by the user already using the model and/or an administrator of the wiki. Also, reserving models needs to have a set date when you will use them by. This date cannot be any longer than three weeks away from when you put the date there, and it cannot be changed. After the date is up, you cannot reserve the model again, but you can use the model for a character, it just won't be reserved. Thanks! User Models Banana USED MODELS # Sean O'Donnell - Caradoc Kwelv # Kenton Duty - Dakota Cledwyn # Justin Bieber - Austin Di Angelo # Nikola Szafeczka - Grace Di Angelo # Cameron Dallas - Maximus Gaunt # Emily Rudd - Charlotte Kwelv # Charlotte McKee - Harper Kingsley # Bruno Mars - Councillor Andre # Chadwick Boseman - Cameron Davenport # Logan Lerman - William Creek # Zendaya - Natalie Waters # Charles Melton - Dominic Blackstone # Paul Craddock - Dragos Vanderthorn # Tom Holland - Jackson Griffith # Chris Hemsworth - Lucas Cesana # Shawn Mendes - Ivan Montarr-Chase # Nick Bateman - Joshua Melendez RESERVED MODELS # Taylor Lautner - Use by September 26th Bea USED MODELS # Elle Fanning - Calla Foster # Alexandra Daddario - Ardelle Song # Lauren Orlando - Gemma Cledwyn # Emma Watson - Aura Fayble # Dylan Jordan - Abben Song # Miranda Kerr - Alessa Cesana # Justus Eisfeld - Kenric Foster # Lyndsy Fonseca - Jaya Deltoid # Matthew Daddario - Zachary Marino # Emma Stone - Aleena Genuity # Hunter Parrish - Adin Shanez # Lucy Hale - Clara Watson RESERVED MODELS # Thomas Sangster - Use by September 15th, 2018 Rida USED MODELS # India Eisley - Kara Hawkefire # Laura Marano - Maya Dawnslayer # Kristina Pimenova - Elara Cledwyn # Victoria Justice - Freya Kylan # Jeremy Irvine - Mason Frostcliff # Lily Collins - Valeria Kordan # Elizabeth Gillies - Victoria Kandor # Vini Uehara - Jackson Dawnslayer # Drew Roy - Jaxon Myers # Alex Lange - Hunter Dyson # Dylan O'Brien - Alec Fraser # Phoebe Tonkin - Aurria Cordain # Hayley Wheeler - Ivana Stone # Nina Dobrev - Aria Marino # Kaya Scodelario - Camilla Ember # Asher Monroe - Chase Ayden # Cody Christian - Warren Adler RESERVED MODELS # Natalia Dyer - Use by September 30th, 2018 Vee USED MODELS # Elizabeth Olsen - Lilith Pellawon # Adelaide Kane - Avalon Ruewen # Charlize Theron - Elenore Cledwyn # Bonnie Wright - Calliope Firestorm # Cobie Smulders - Adelyn Holbrook # Maia Mitchell - Hayden Adair # Grace Phipps - Tessa Santos RESERVED MODELS # Tessa Brooks - Oct 3 [[User:ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost|'ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost']] USED MODELS # Kayden Pyren - Some Manga Character # Riya Acharya - Unknown (TBU) # Talia Alora - Annie Leblanc RESERVED MODELS none Crystal # Liana Fletcher: Laynea Grace. # Miriam: Sofia Carson # Alya Marie Bankston: Meg Donnely # Chloe Cameron: 9 year old Zendaya # Lenaya Alena: Avril Lavigne # Mary O'Connor: Rhiannon Leigh Wryn # Zach Rivers: Hugh Jackman # Tasha Rivers: Lily James # Delilah Jones: Kingston Foster # Madison Storm: Mal from Descendants # Diana: Sammie Hanratty # Maggie Stone: Sophie Turner # Eileen Orlando: Amy Pond # Heloise Porter: Amber Montana # Miranda Osborne: Ciara Bravo # Jenna Crane: Bridget Mendler # Geoffrey West: Cameron Boyce # Bridget Niles: Sara Canning # Catherine Harper: America Ferrera # Fawn Clarkson: Naomi Scott Reserved Models: Betsyfranisdamesmer Used Models: # Freya Dawson: Candice Swanepoel # Ceres Bennet: Isabella Gomez # Tara Campbell: Emily DiDonato # Julian Holbrook: Alvaro Mel # Star Davenport: Letitia Wright # Hope Campbell: Demi Lavato # Hearth Campbell: Selena Gomez # Ariana Reed: Minka Kelly # Luke Campbell: Jacob Hopkins # Alma Mazzei: Ariela Barer # Paris Jackson: Kristien Bell # Ellie Reno: Gemama Ward Reserved Models: Christina Tosi - October 2 2018 Kate Beckinsale - October 2 2018 Mila Kunis - October 2 2018 'Mallowmelt' USED MODELS #AnnaSophia Robb: Aya Edain #Madeliene McGraw: Lily Dullon #Jason Dolley: Matthew Lanes #Lindsay Hansen: Autumn Palmer '''' Category:Roleplay Help